


I Got A Moon Rock

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Flashback fic, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes someone can take only so much about hearing about 'space camp' before they do something 'not so bright'.</p><p>{An Inien and Colvin Childhood Fic}</p><p>Inspired by Big War Part 28 (EP 141)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got A Moon Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I wrote this at 4 in the morning so its not "perfect" lol
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Inien could not get rid of a certain boy. She couldn't get him to shut up either. All this stupid boy wanted to talk about was one of the most absurd concepts she had even heard of; space camp. 

Colvin, whom was the only person she could call 'friend' (because 'stalker boy who wouldn't stop talking to her' was frowned upon), would follower her around all day and blab on and on about going to this mythical camp. He told her all about the moon men and how they would revolutionize the way things were. How he would use magic (and his fist) to punch a crater in the universe of his own image. How he would find truth in space...

It took about a few days of his rambling until she could finally tune him out. Inien would think of literally anything to not hear another goddamn word about fucking space camp. What made it even worse was that he had a little 'helmet' and everything for when they sent him into the sky. He looked like a massive dork and Inien was embarrassed to be associated with him. She'd finally convinced him to ditch it after she told him he could breath in space. Because magic, you fucking moron. 

Finally, after fighting the 'madness', Inien decided that if he was going to pester her, she might as well get something out of it. One day, after they were finished with studies, the witch in training marched up to her 'friend' and held out a single item towards him. He gazed over at his best friend with a confused look in his eyes (both perfect vision, 20/20). 

"Do you know what this is, Colvin?" Inien asked what to a normal person would be an easily stupid question. However, with Colvin, she prepared for a monologue.

"Well," he began. "To truly know what something is that thing must know itself. Seeing as this is an object without a consciousness, it cannot know what itself is. Therefore, who are we to truly know-"

"It's a fucking rock," Inien sighed. "But it's a special rock."

Colvin leaned in to examine the rock. He saw no oddities about it but held him tongue to let her finish.

"It is... a moon rock."

The young Colvin's eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. "What a rare and magnificent artifact! How did you acquire it?"

"I know a space guy who died and gave it to me," she lied through her teeth. Gullible as he was, the puncher bought it immediately without question. He really wanted it to be true. Therefore, he believed it to be true. Fucking logic...

Giving a few minutes to let him gawk, Inien finally pitched her scam. "If you want... I could sell it to you. I mean, it's the rarest and most valuable thing I have. And I wouldn't want just anybody to have it..." She batted her eyelashes. 

"Well... I do have some money my mom gave me for-"

Inien cut him off after heading the word "money". That's all her selective hearing wanted to hear. "Perfect! Whatever it is it's exactly that much." She held out her hand and did a gimme motion. Somewhat reluctantly, Colvin handed over a medium sized bag of gold coins. The weight of the currency made her face twist into a grin.

After safely having the money on her person, Inien called out, "Catch," and tossed the rock over to Colvin. 

Still not quite honed in his reflexes, the young boy didn't anticipate the rock and it flew right into his eye. He fell backwards in pain.

Inien cheesed it.

\---

A few days later, with a big bandage over his face, Colvin cradled his moon rock as he talked to Inien. "So mom says that they can't fix my eye. I can't see out of it anymore... I'm going to have to cover it up for the rest of my life."

"Bummer," Inien said with a mouth full of sandwiches that Colvin's mom had made for his picnic with his 'girl friend'. There was no guilt as she snacked. No fucks were given.

"I just hope it doesn't ruin my chances of going into space. I don't know how well I can take in the universe with only one eye..." He looked down sadly at his rock he named Neil for no real reason. 

"I guess you could say you would be seeing it through a completely new perspective. And have a completely new, original truth or some bullshit like that," she mumbled while picking some ham out of her teeth.

"You're right! I'll just have to work twice as hard! And one day I will punch the moon! With my fists of truth!" Colvin punched his fist the air.

Inien just ignored him. She was tired of bringing up the statistics of him actually going to 'space camp'. She didn't feel like crushing him dreams and shattering them into a million pieces. 

At least not today.

And she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that she found the rock in the river. And that she made up the moon thing. Or that she already spent all the money on adult books she should NOT be reading. He had his 'truth' and goal and shit. It wasn't her place to destroy his child-like innocence (because fuck, he was a child).

Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and how y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
